Vex
Raemi "Vex" Kallea is a woman who truly doesn't know her limits. Often she faces challenges that she is simply not equipped to handle, many of them emotional. She is a recovering slyth ("Death Sticks") addict turned alcoholic -- replacing one addiction with another. However, this was brought on since she became a widow. She doesn't necessarily have issues with authority figures, they have issues with her. History Youth (22 - 6 BBY) Raemi Seilan was born to working-class parents on Brentaal IV. These were the years of Imperial occupation of the planet. Though ruled more or less by the Imperial governor, not much changed. The classism remained a strong part of the culture -- the "ruling" Royal Houses heading corporations and controlling much of the economy (known as the Brentaal League). Raemi survived this climate in fairly well condition. Her father was a mechanical engineer and her mother spent the days raising the family. From a very young age, their first-born daughter was dazzled by the stars and the idea of flying. At times, she would see some of the Royal mansions from the market place and wonder what it must be like. Her mother chided her several times for this behavior stating, "One must not contemplate beyond their status." At nearly ten years old, her parents could not contain her desire for flying. They enrolled her in the planetary defense academy where she excelled in marksmanship, but didn't show much more than average aptitude when handling a yoke. She was never assigned anything that involved her having to execute difficult atmospheric maneuvers. At sixteen, she graduated from the academy and was put into a non-combat unit, mostly as a transport pilot for commoners and members of the government alike. Adulthood (6 BBY - 2 ABY) Raemi was typically assigned duties that included casual shuttling of passengers. Many times, she made trips to the other core worlds, but none impressed her as much as Coruscant itself. She became well-known for her courtesy and respect (not to mention her knack for navigating a safe, but shorter route). It was enough to make the Royal Houses take notice. Soon, the House Kallea came to call on her. Their star child, Duke Gestron Kallea, was to begin study as a Senator's assistant to Arcel Mosbree. To Raemi, it was the chance of a lifetime. She took it without much thought. After two years of significant glances and innocent flirting, the two began secretly courting each other. Since much of his time was spent on Coruscant, Raemi was free to roam as she pleased while he was in session. Afterwards, however, they could be seen together at a theatrical performance or a high-class cantina in the upper levels of the city. No one from Brentaal knew of their relationship. That is, until 6 months later when they publically announced their engagement. House Kallea was furious that the representative Duke was going to marry a "commoner". Neither Gestron nor Raemi much cared for their opinion. They were happily married shortly after and lived exclusively on Coruscant. The family was reluctant to award the title of Duchess, but they didn't have much choice in the matter. Two and a half years passed and they were mostly oblivious to the events across the galaxy at large. There were rumors floating all through the government about some rebellion in the Outer Rim. In the months leading to the Battle of Yavin, the Emperor Palpatine and his subordinates conducted a witch-hunt to weed out any Senators not loyal to the Empire. Raemi was returning from a visit to a medic to deliver the wonderful news that they were going to be parents when she found Gestron. He was lying face down on the floor of their condominium with a single blaster bolt wound in his chest. Raemi was arrested and investigated for her involvement in a conspiracy to rebel against the Empire. She was released and sent back to Brentaal, only after the Empire seized and froze all her and her husband's assets. With Gestron out of the picture, House Kallea would have nothing to do with her. For her betrayal of the classism, her own family would not lay eyes upon her. Due to the extreme stress, she miscarried the unborn child. Now a pariah and a widow, there was nothing left for her on her homeworld. For a while, she simply moved from one planet to another. Occasionally, she would waitress in not-so-reputable cantinas for extra credits to travel with. This introduced her to the criminal underworld of the galaxy, though she was never a criminal herself. The following two years were nothing but a blank for her. Numbing the pain of grief, she turned to the popular slyth drug, also known as "deathsticks". Strung out, she cannot remember those years. Before she knew it, she was penniless and feeling an overpowering urge for more slyth on Nar Shadaa. Rebel Alliance (2 ABY - present) To this day, not even she knows the man who saved her from that wretched existance. She only knows that in the first few days she can remember anything, he told her about the Alliance to Restore the Republic. He helped her to clean up in any way he could to a point where she could join the Rebellion. Knowing they wouldn't have to train another pilot was a relief to them, so they accepted her once the slyth was out of her system. They didn't pay much attention to her alcoholism, either. Trying to reassociate herself into a social setting was difficult for her. For so long, it had been all about her. Now, she had others to worry about and pick up any slack that came her way. Her struggle got her transfered from unit to unit for nearly a year. She grew bitter and soon wasn't even trying to socialize with anyone. Without the slyth to numb her pain of mourning and the daily stress, she drowned it with alcohol instead. The downward spiral soon reached a point where there was only one alternative to being discharged from the Alliance: service in Dewback Wing under Meeko Farlane. The man known as "Pappy" must have known something was special about Raemi or he wouldn't have accepted her transfer. Given the data in her personnel file, he designated her the callsign of "Vex". Since joining the Wing, she has participated in the Battle of Gul, Battle of Agamar, and a covert operation to the planet Mergos. She has no special commendations at this time. Extras Personality In more innocent years, Raemi was a kind and caring individual. She was headstrong and ambitious. Some say she used to deliver some of the best jokes and the most humorous sarcasm. She knew how to walk and talk to fit with the elite of the government. She never snubbed her nose at the disadvantaged and helped some out whenever possible. Though a member of the aristocracy by marriage, she was still the daughter of the working class and never forgot her roots. These days, she's bitter and sallow. She is a fragmented vision of her former self. She shuts people out and doesn't often go out of her way for anyone. She snaps rather sharp sarcasm, at times. Not many wish to be in her company. Since joining the Wing, she's been making an honest effort to actually be courteous to people again. Regardless, she is fiercely loyal and would never wish any harm upon her squadmates. In point of fact, she once sacrificed her safety to shield another pilot from a grenade. Many things still have a sharp bite to her state or mind, though. Any mention of children or marriage hits far too close to home for her to bear. She will leave the situation/room to avoid the conversation entirely. Weapons and Gear After a rather long jaunt in the galaxy with one Richard Tan, the two of them visited several apparel retailers. Thus, she has a modest assortment of civilian attire. Also, during a mission to the planet Mergos, she "liberated" the dress and associated accessories that were used to reenforce her cover. Beyond that, she has a few uniforms left from her active service in Dewback Wing, but also uniforms issued for her service in establishing Echo Base. For the time being, she lives with Richard Tan and several other Echo Base personnel aboard a lightly modified GX-1 Short Hauler, the Twilight Swan, which used to belong to her but has been conscripted into service for the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Beyond all this, she carries a standard sidearm, utility belt, commlink, and datapad. Behind the Scenes She is well aware of Captain Ramza "Angel" Zazabi's interest in her. She still has something of a crush on the man, thus they have witty, flirtatious banter between them on occasion. However, she is currently engaged in a relationship with Captain Richard "Lucky" Tan, as they have been romantically courting for some time, now. Category:Characters